Kiss the Rain
by Anna Scathach
Summary: The female elf Holly Short was tired. And she was sick of the artificial light and the faked "nature" in the Lower Elements. How she missed the air, so fresh. She missed rain, too. Oneshot.


A/N: This little pointless oneshot was loosely inspired by Yiruma's Kiss the Rain (I suggest you check it out, it's awesome!). Written during a long train ride from Paris to Aix-en-Provence.

Dedicated to everyone who loves nature.

**

* * *

******

Kiss the rain

The female elf Holly Short was tired. And she was sick of the artificial light and the faked "nature" in the Lower Elements. Ever since that time-travelling incident she hadn't left her workplace.

How she missed the air, so fresh. Air like no fairy could resist. Everyone went at least once a decade up to the surface to breathe the sweet air. Sure, the mudmen had polluted it, but it was still a thousand times better than the stuff she was forced to breathe down there.

She missed rain, too. Although most humans detested it, it made Holly feel alive. The sun could also do that, but after a shower of rain she always felt clean and almost newborn. No matter what, upside weather was enjoyable. That was probably because, unlike the mudmen, she didn't spend her whole life on the surface.

She had to get out of there, fast. Or otherwise she would go crazy. It all felt so unreal down here.

She missed flying, too. So she decided just to get out. She took her new set of wings and set off, longing for the sweet air she hadn't breathed since such a long time.

123456789

There she was, hovering over the green hills of her favorite country. Despite the crowds of tourists, Holly had taken the shuttle to Tara. It was, after all, the most magical place on earth. The ancient fairy fort almost felt like home. True, there was no real home for fairies on the planet ruled by humans, not anymore. But Holly had always preferred Ireland to any other magical hotspot on the surface. Maybe it was because the population actually kind of believed in the People. This fact made it a lot easier, at least to Holly: Whenever she was sighted, people didn't run off to the human police, but actually told their families how they had really finally seen a creature from the old myths.

The night had already come and covered the familiar landscape with darkness. But through her helmet filters, Holly could still admire their beauty. Beautiful, somewhat unreal, magical, unforgettable…

For long hours the elf simply stayed up in the air, fixed onto one spot. She wasn't in a hurry anymore. Then, it finally felt like she belonged somewhere, a feeling she hadn't known for a long time. Since her mother had died, the last family member she had had left at that time, to be precise. Here she belonged. Exactly here, right then. It was where she should be. Staying was impossible, though. When the human race had taken over the earth, the fairy folk had retreated to secure themselves. Moreover, they had also prevented an interspecies war. And nobody really knew who would've won. Maybe the People, maybe the mudmen. Anyway, Holly couldn't stay much longer. She had to leave. But she couldn't yet for she badly wanted to remain where she was. It felt right, so right, more true than anything else.

Softly, it began to rain. Thick drops fell down to earth. Through Holly's helmet filters, they seemed to glitter. Rainbow colors sprayed all around her. Some drops fell heavily on her exposed body. Holly didn't care, though. That was the most sacred feeling to her.  
Feeling the rain on her body.  
Hearing them reach the surface and splatter all over.  
Seeing all the magnificent colors of the rainbow in a single minute.  
Smelling the wet ground.  
Tasting the clear drops on her tongue.

It was a symphony of nature, sparkling, shining, and overall simple, yet so full of fascinating facets.

And it was a new experience with every raindrop passing by. Every single drop was different. She just had to observe closely to detect the beautiful variety of rain.

All the drops were perfect, each containing an entire new cosmos.  
All of them were beautiful.  
All of them were a piece of heaven.  
All of them showed more than most humans would see in their whole lifetime.

Silently the rain fell down around. Equally silent, it took her in wholly, both body and mind. Rain didn't ask for permission, rain was impulsive and careless, hitting and caressing. And Holly welcomed it. Almost fading into the soft raindrops surrounding her, Holly let all worries go.

She didn't know how long she had stood there in her trance, motionless and as silent as the rain itself. When Holly woke, dawn was already lighting the ending night. The rain had faded into a soft spray. Still in her daze, she took a step forward and kissed the rain. She had enjoyed it so much she wanted to reward it. Giving for taking, one of the elemental rules of nature. So Holly kissed the rain.

* * *

A/N: Please review! You know you make my day when you do...  
Anna Scathach


End file.
